The Strength of Your Love
by kayreen85
Summary: The Tale of Arwen and Aragorn. The thoughts that went through their heads when war and darkness separated them.
1. Chapter 1

The Strength of Your Love

Chapter 1

**Aragorn POV :**

When I first saw you, I thought I strayed into a dream. There you were ethereally beautiful and younger beyond your long years. Years of learning how to breathe came of no use to me when my lung stopped moving, giving way to my expanding heart. In that very moment my heart was filled with unimaginable love for you. It felt so good yet it hurt. It was like indulging on fiery spices, where it hurts your senses but your body craves for more.

You paid no heed to me. Who could have blamed you? I was younger in years with no future in front of me. I knew this and that was why I kept my love hidden even from myself. I told myself this cannot be for you are elf kind and I am human. The tale of Beren and Luthien came to mind. Had I the courage to love you like Beren did? Will our love survive and became eternal?

I longed for you, your smile and your touch. I watched you from afar. I worshipped the very ground you walked on. Your scent lingered in the gardens and I found myself not wanting to breathe for fear of inhaling all the sweet smell and be left wanting yet again. I do not even know your name and here I am pledging myself to you.

Days of watching you from behind trees and gazing at you from behind thick books were a great worth for at last I knew your name. Arwen... Arwen Undomiel they call you. The Evenstar was your namesake. It fitted you well for your skin glowed with the sparkles of the stars against your hair, dark as night. We were kin, I found out. Distant cousins from your father and his brother Elros Tar-Minyatur. You were also sister to Elladan and Elrohir whom I have considered family. If we were so closely bound why do I have not the courage to approach you?

Twenty years have I resided in Imladris. No one has caught my eyes like you have done so. I tried my best to hide my blossoming love for you but your father was wiser than I. He told me of your age and what you have seen in your life. He told me of your choice and what it meant if you were to choose me. I maybe young but I know my heart. My heart wants you and so I will go. I will prove my worth of your long years. I will charm you with my wisdom and experience. I will fascinate you with my knowledge of the world.

And so I left Imladris with the memory of your smile forever etched in my memories. I became a ranger, learning new things, making myself worthy in your father's eyes, as well as yours. My quest to gain knowledge took me almost thirty years. During those long nights your smile and your scent kept me alive. I counted the days until I will meet you again. Will I meet you again?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Arwen's POV :**

I remember the first time I saw you. You were so young and naive. The world was still a wonder to you and to see your eyes sparkle with awe was breathtaking. Estel you were called by my father. I had never seen you before having lived in Lorien for some time. I arrived in Rivendell to find a new addition to my family. Aragorn was also the name my brothers called you. They adored you yet you were not known to me. I waited for you to approach me and then perhaps we could have been friends. You kept your distance and this game began...

We are kin, you and I. Though many years separate us. Almost three thousand lives of men I have lived and you Aragorn barely had your life started. Yet I do not see you as my brother like that of Elladan and Elrohir. Perhaps it was a foretelling of what will become of us.

I found myself amused at my ability to stay still while your heated gaze bore a hole through my back. I shook my head knowingly for I sense your affections. But you were young still, only twenty years of age. How could you know anything about love? Perhaps it was a temporary infatuation that will soon go away when other female crosses your path. My maids teased me; I have ensnared a child with my beauty. Do not take offense my dear for you are but a child in my years.

I smiled to myself when my keen sight caught your eyes from behind a thick book, looking at me in the library. Father would be cross if he knew what your lessons entailed. Ah, Estel. You are young still and I knew of your affections and again what could love mean to you?

As subtle as you tried to be, my father knew of your adoration. He told you of my Peredhril heritage. A time will come when I would have to choose between the lives of an Eldar of the life of Men. I know you must wonder would I choose you. Oh, Estel, you are young still. What do you know of love? Venture out as father told you. Learn my Estel of the ways of the world. Find the true meaning of love and then return. Perhaps with renewed gaze, I would see you more than just a child.

You have a great future ahead of you if only you would choose to accept it. Be yourself Estel. Embrace your past and the future will come easily for you. I cannot say that I would be in your future but this I could promise. Return to me a changed man and one look upon you would have made my decision. Young Estel... Let me see the wisdom in your eyes and the kindness in your heart. Let there be gentleness in your speech and patience in your actions. Respect all living things and hold true to yourself.

I know of your affections and adorations Aragorn. In time like Luthien I too would love you. Do not give up on me and yourself. Do not give up on me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Aragorn's POV :**

The things I do for your love. Arwen, my dear if you could hear me... I am in the south in the lands of the Harad. The people here are different in appearance and demeanour. The rough lands kept bringing me back to the lush gardens of Rivendell. I miss you, so very much yet I pressed on. I travelled east making my way into Rhun. These lands are no far different from the south, riddled with rocks and full of peril. I have learned a great deal of the world and in time I hope to return to you...

I met a new friend today, my love. Gandalf they call him, a very wise man. He taught me a great deal of life and honour. I have been travelling with him but my thoughts were bent on you. Not long after we went our separate ways. I travelled to Moria through the gates of Dimrill. My eyes widened at the dwarf city. Your father was right. There are many things I needed to learn. I have met dwarves and hobbits. I have fought Orcs and goblins and all that while you were always on my mind, cheering me on.

I found myself in Rohan, pledged to ride with the King Thengel. Rohan was different from Harad or Rhun. Life flourished there and I found many women. But you have spoilt me for no other woman could tempt me. Your beauty surpassed all and your gentle soul triumphed over others. Even in the company of the Rohirrim my thoughts were bent on you...

I have reached Gondor my love. Can you hear me? My heart beats for you. The White City of Minas Tirith stood proud against the mountain. I joined the guards under the steward's charge. I kept my true self hidden, known only as Thorongil. I defeated the Corsairs at Umbar and I met the White Wizard. I told the steward not to trust him for I could see the shadow in his eyes. Arwen, my love...and then I left, just as swiftly as I came to the city. I left...

I was wearied from battles and my journeys. I am returning home to Imladris, my love. Can you hear me? Soon we will be together again and I hope you find me worthy of your love and affections. Alas, my body did not heed my heart. I wanted to reach Rivendell as fast as I could but my body was worn out. I travelled to Lorien to gain my strength. Believe me my love, even then my thoughts were bent on you.

Lorien, the Golden Woods was a magnificent place. The leaves turned gold in winter. I have rested for one day and you have been on my mind all this while. I feel closer to you and my heart could not be contained. I was restless and so I took to the path. For a moment there, I thought my eyes have deceived me. But there you were at the end of the path, beautiful as ever. Arwen Undomiel, my Evenstar. I thought I strayed into a dream yet again. But when you smiled and called my name, I was home. I was home...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Arwen's POV :**

Thirty years it has been since I saw you last. You left Imladris at my father's request to learn and better yourself. Truth be told, I missed your stolen glances and your silent gaze. How are you my Estel? What have you learned from the world? I do hope you are well and safe. Life in Imladris has not been the same without you. Even my brothers seemed lost without your company. Tell me my Estel, do you now know the meaning of love?

Leaves began to fall here in Rivendell. I have been restless. My heart will not set. I find my thoughts straying to you at night. My cold nights have been warmed by the memories of your mischief with my brothers. It brought a smile to my lips and I found myself wondering where you are and do you feel me? Hear me? Miss me, even?

My father saw this. He saw my restlessness and my disquiet. He came to me and asked me what was bothering me. How could I tell him that it was you Estel? For you have been on my mind since the day you left. I imagined in my mind what would you look like now... It has been thirty years. How long is your hair and how broad have your shoulders become? Will I see you with a changed gaze, my dear? Will my mind be made up when I see you again?

My troubled heart needed release. I sought the company of my grandmother Galadriel for she is wise. Perhaps she could help me tame my heart. The golden woods gleamed under the sun. I have been here for many moons now and all the while you have been on my mind and kept close to my heart. How are you Estel? Where are you now?

It was a still, cool night. Sleep did not come to me. You have been on my mind and now I find myself aching for you. My heart could not bear the hurt. Is this love? I asked you once what do you know about love? Yet, three hundred lives of Men I have lived, I found myself pondering the question myself. Oh, Estel... Return to me a changed man. I will love you whole heartedly.

I walked down the path from my talan. The air was cool and the stars shone bright. Solitude was what I seek to help me calm my turbulent heart. Through lowered lashes I saw you. My heart quickened as I looked at you. A smile formed on my face. I said to you once, to venture out and prove your worth. Then with one gaze I would have made my mind. I looked at you and I saw a man. On your face were lines of experience and on your broad shoulders, the weight of that knowledge.

I said to you once, with one gaze I would have made my mind. I lifted my gaze and saw you standing there. You walked towards me with anticipation and a smile on your face. I was gladdened to see you and joy filled my heart. Estel... I have made up my mind. I love you...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Aragorn's POV :**

There you stood at the end of the path in a pale blue gown. Your hair dark against the fabric, billowing in the wind. A few strands of unruly hair brushed against your beautiful face. You smiled at me and my heart melted. I walked towards you with cautious steps, unsure of the smile you gave me. I saw the change in the curve of your lips but was it because you missed an old friend or was it more? I could only dare to hope...

My heart skipped its usual rhythm into a thunderous beat of drums as I watched you move towards me, the smile still etched on your demure features. What could this mean? You smiled at me before, yes, but this time I saw the glow that accompanied it. Thirty years had passed and yet you looked frozen in time. I have returned my love, to your arms if you will have me. I have made myself worthy of your presence. Am I worthy of your love?

Now here you are, standing before me. A slight blush on your cheeks with your eyes lowered from my gaze. You seemed so small now or had I grown? I hope I have become the man you could learn to love. I brushed the hair from your face and you looked at me. I saw the twinkle in your eyes and I knew your gaze was renewed. I never thought my chest could grow any bigger but today it did. My heart swelled up with pride and joy to stand before you, a changed man in your eyes. In the end that was all that mattered, your gaze... The way I see myself in your eyes.

My bold fingers found your chin and lifted your face, your eyes still lowered. I whispered your name and finally you really looked at me. My name was on your lips and it felt good hearing it again. Arwen my love, I have missed you. Did you know? Every night I thought of you... Did you feel me? You were the reason I forged on, the many nights I felt despair. You were the very air I breathed when I was in Mordor, a placed riddled with ashes and the air was fumes.

My bold hands pulled you closer to my body. The feel of your lithe form against my hard shell gave me comfort and a sense of familiarity. You came into my arms and placed your temple against my rough cheek. My calloused fingers caressed you hair... Forgive me... They had roughened from all my training but I am proud of them. They are the evidence of my love for you, for I trained hard to be worthy of you.

You lifted your gaze and locked your eyes with mine. The air in Caras Galadhon seemed charged with electricity tonight. My body warmed to your touch and my soul felt bolder. I leaned in to breathe your scent. I looked at you, trembling with anticipation. You close your eyes and parted your lips. I approached your rose petal lips and placed mine over it. The feel of your supple lips upon mine was wondrous. Years of longing seemed quenched with this one kiss. I was contented. Never again would I ask anything from you save this, a kiss...

But you gave me more that night, more than what I could ever hope for. When I finally released you from our passionate embrace you whispered to me the words I will never forget, "I love you, Estel... I am yours forever..." And today at Cerin Amroth, I am yours...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Arwen's POV :**

Never will I forget that day even in my long years ahead of me. There you were, standing in front of me with hesitation. You wanted to smile at me but I could see the uncertainty in your eyes. You were questioning my smile, the one filled with love for you. I understand, for thirty years had passed. I was asking myself even, just last night what do I feel for you. But today all my questions were answered. I love you Estel and I want to be with you forever.

We stood still, waiting for the other to make a move. I saw that you were still hesitant and so I took the first step. I walked towards you and I could hear your heart beat quickened. I looked down at the path, trying to hide my smile. You were nervous but Estel, so was I. I know not whether your feelings were still there for me. Many years you have travelled and met many people. Do I still hold your heart?

I walked on until I stood before you. I felt shy all of a sudden, like someone who had just knew what being in love meant. You bring out the best of my emotions, Estel. I waited for you to make your move. Older I am from you, but I am still a female, wanting a strong man take charge of me. The wind blew my hair out of place. A few stubborn strands brushed across my face, tickling me. My knees trembled. Long have I not experienced such excitement as I have now. Oh, Estel... Take me in your arms...

A jolt of electricity travelled down my spine as you brushed the hair from my face. Your fingers were rough, such a contrast to my own skin. Did you train so hard Estel? Did wielding a sword calloused those once smooth fingers? Forgive me my love for I have pushed you. All I wanted was for you to become the man you are. A great man, one filled with courage and valour and also love.

Your bold fingers caressed the side of my face, lifting my chin and had my eyes met yours. I see the soul inside your eyes. You have seen a lot and felt even more. You have grown my Estel and I am so proud. Estel... I called out to you. My heart yearned for you. It felt so good taking in your scent again. I remembered every little detail of the smell that had kept me going these long years.

You pulled me closer and our bodies touch. I gasped and inhaled unsteadily as the spark ignited inside me. Your body was strong and hard. You have trained well and I find myself pleased. Your hands you placed on my waist and you leaned in. I could not bear the feelings I have anymore and thus my body reacted on its own accord. I parted my lips, wanting to feel yours on mine...

Your lips came upon mine in a gentle manner. Of your entire hardened exterior this remained supple and soft. I am gladdened for I will enjoy more of your kisses. Your kiss deepened, driving away air from my lungs. I held on to you for my life and I could feel my body warming. I had to end it, Estel my love... For if we continued, we would be the talk of town. No... I would not dishonour our love like so. We have waited thirty years, I am sure a few more will do us no harm.

You released me, as if reading my mind. I looked into your eyes once again and found the courage to say to you that I love you. I love you Estel will all my heart and all my being. I want to be with y our forever and always. Cerin Amroth will be my witness. Today on this magical night here, I pledged myself to you. I will love you forever and ever. No one will come between us... Not even death.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Aragorn's POV :**

Alas, the time I had with you ended with a joyful note. We are now betrothed, pledging our love and life to each other. My dear Arwen, I will treasure this more than anything, even more than my life. I know what it would entail for you in choosing me. I would not leave you wanting or regretting your decision. I do not want to leave you my love but duty calls. I must return to Rivendell and see your father. There have been whispers of an unknown shadow in the east. I seek his council but I shall return to you soon.

The journey to Rivendell was hard for me. I missed you and I longed for you. The days we spent in Lorien were still fresh in my mind. Your smile and laughter kept me going and brought a smile on face. How you looked so beautiful when you twirled in the wind with your hair billowing behind you. I missed you so very much. Do you miss me my love?

I was one day away from Rivendell. Night was upon the land and it was not safe to travel at night. Orcs have been roaming the lands frequently these past months. I cannot help but think this has something in connection to the power growing in Mordor. I lay underneath the stars, searching for your face amongst them. Ah, Arwen... No beauty could surpass yours, not even the stars. You face came to me in my dreams. We were back in Lorien, spending our time by the river Anduin. I missed your voice and your beautiful scent. I missed your kisses...

Morning came and with it a start of a new day. I continued my journey and not long after, I reached Rivendell. Your father was there, my dear, with Glorfindel. We talked and discussed of the clouded terror. It was said that perhaps the ring of power had been found. I was given the task to guard the Wilderland and with that I prepared my gear to venture out into the wild again. Before I left, your father came to me. He knew of our betrothal my love and with that he told me, Arwen Undomiel will not marry anyone less than the King of Gondor. I understood what he meant. It was time to embrace my destiny...

I left Rivendell and headed to Bree where I was stationed. The rumours grew my love of that one shadow. I watched the people of Bree scuffled here and there, frightened but not knowing why. The air was heavy again. Heavy with fear... Something was coming. I can feel it in my bones. Do you feel it my love? Stay safe my darling. I will come for you...

After a long while stationed in Bree, I heard news from my old friend Gandalf that the ring of power had indeed resurfaced. It was in the Shire, where the Hobbits lived. The time had finally arrived. The battle against evil has begun. Stay safe my dear for I leave to fight the forces of evil. We shall see each other again soon; I can feel it in my heart...

~~~~xxxx~~~~

A/N :

Do tell me what you think :) It's my birthday today, i'll consider it my birthday gift :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Chapter Notes:

Some of you guys might notice that the timeline is off. I did it on purpose because i want the Cerin Amroth event in this story since it was not in the movies. So I move between the movie and the book trying to find a plot and timeline that works.

~~~~~xxxx~~~~~~

**Arwen's POV :**

It has been three weeks since you left Lorien. I spent my days wandering the grounds, visiting the places we went to together. The beauty of Lorien did not ease the anxiety in my heart. I longed for you Estel. I want to be near you, hear your voice and feel your skin. I missed you. Where are you now my love? Have your duties taken you far?

I was to return home to Rivendell, Estel. Father summoned me home. Something was coming he said. I was glad to return home, the place where our love blossomed. I found myself sitting aimlessly in the gardens staring at the trees where you hid before. I walked to the library and found the old books you read, touching them as you did. It might be my wild imagination but I could smell you amidst the musky leather bindings. This is what I did when nothing else came to mind but you...

Father told me of the founding of the Ring of Power. Oh, Estel... Your destiny draws near. I would have you claim your identity and be the great man you are. Where are you Estel? Where have your duties taken you? Are far away from me, my love?

I spent my nights alone, thinking about you... about your kisses. My heart would thump in my chest as if you were touching me, kissing me. Do you feel that my love? It is our soul connecting. My days were spent wishing you were here with me. I was lonely and I missed you terribly. Father told me of your coming. You had company with you, it seemed. Though you were still days away from Rivendell, I would go out to meet you! Yes, my Estel! I would find you and we will be reunited once again.

I rode hard for a few days. Fear loomed in my heart as I heard the Nazguls nearby. Are you safe Estel? Are the others safe as well? I will find you my love and aid you. Look to my arrival. I will reach you soon...

At last I found you, with your guard down, looking for something on the forest floor. Mischief stirred in me as I placed my sword upon your chin. You looked up to me, with knowing eyes and a slight smirk on your face. Alas, our meeting was not on a happy note. The Hobbit, Frodo was injured and with the Nazguls behind you it was impossible to think of anything else but the bleak future. I will take him with me. I will ride hard and fast. I will keep him safe.

Trust me my Estel. I will not let you down. Trust me like you did before and we will be together again. Come to Rivendell, where the power of my people can help heal you and your companions. Worry not for young Frodo for I will make sure with my life that he survives. I love you Estel and I cannot wait to be in your arms once again...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Aragorn's POV :**

My love I cannot begin to tell you what had happened to me whilst I was in Bree. The most peculiar sight caught my eyes as four little Hobbits entered the pub. I watched them, hidden under my cloak. There were rumours of a ring. You know of the ring, my love. Isildur's bane had resurfaced. The rumour was that a little Hobbit carried this great evil with him. Gandalf had mentioned his friend Frodo who was to arrive in Bree. Could this be him, I thought to myself? I watched them, my dear, as they sat and rested their weary bodies.

Then something extraordinary happened. One of the young Hobbits accidentally wore the ring and vanished. I knew then that they were in danger; the forces of evil will search them out and kill them. I hid them Arwen, and tried my best to protect them. We watched and heard the Nazguls tore the room apart but they did not find the Hobbits. I then took them into the wild; the only place I knew I could try my level best to keep them safe.

We travelled days on, wandering the marshes. It was not until we reached the old watch tower of Amon Sul, they found us. They came, the nine, with swords of Morgul blade with one intention; retrieve the ring and kill those who bear it. I was nearly too late when I arrived at the top. Frodo was stabbed by the retched blade and was passing slowly to the world of shadows. I knew this was beyond me. I needed your father, Lord Elrond, my love to help me cure this little being. I carried him, Arwen, through the forest disregarding day or night to try and get him to your father.

But the ring wraiths followed us and it seemed bleak and all hope was lost. I was losing him fast and we stopped to find Athelas, the only plant I knew to work best to help slow the poison of the Morgul blade. I had never felt fear in my life and tonight I did. Frodo was the only one who could carry the ring. If he passed to the Shadow World, all will be lost.

My mind was preoccupied. I thought of you and your elven kind. How I wished you were here with me. For the first time in many days, I truly missed you. It never ceased to amaze me how your presence calmed my soul and eased my mind as it had so many times before. I felt your spirit emanating through my being and for one fleeting moment I thought you were standing behind me.

My reveries came to an end when I felt a blade under my neck. But when you spoke, my heart soared. Never would I think I would see you in front of me here, in the wilderness. Your radiance shone the dark gloomy forest. You even mesmerised the little Hobbits. But there are more pressing matters at hand than my aching heart. Frodo was fading and I knew you were the only one who could lead him to safety. I let him go with you. I fear for you my love. The ring wraiths were near and though you are strong and sure, it did not lessen my fear for your safety. I could not have lived with myself if any harm should befall you. Ride hard Arwen and do not look back. I pray to the Valar to keep you safe from harm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Arwen's POV :

The wraiths' obsession knows no bound. For the first time in my life, I felt how it would feel to be hunted, to be wanted dead. The evil within these former humans was licking my skin making it crawl and shudder. I held the little creature tight in my arms, riding hard and fast, the fastest Asfaloth could carry the two of us. My heart was beating so close to the surface of my chest. This was fear. Three thousand lives of Men have I lived and today, now, I truly felt fear. Fear not for me but for the safety of little Frodo.

Was this the kind of fear you faced each day of your life my Estel? Did you see the horrors of Middle Earth in your days of exile? How did you survive my love? This kind of evil brings despair and destruction as it sweeps through. You are strong my Estel, to be able to see these horrors and yet remained a kind, gentle and loving soul.

The sound of hooves thundering behind me did not waver. They were relentless, these dark creatures. Frodo was fading fast and I will not surrender that easily. I forged on, riding hard to reach the mighty Anduin, where the land of my people began. There and only there would Frodo be safe from darkness. The sound of the river crashing gave me hope. As Asfaloth crossed the mighty waters, I stood my ground and began evoking the spirit of my people, the power of the Eldar.

_**"Nîn o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer, Rimmo nˆn Bruinen dan in Ulaer!"**_

By the spirits of the Eldar, by all that is pure and true, keep Frodo from darkness.

_**"Waters of the Misty Mountains, listen to the great word, flow waters of Loudwater against the Ringwraiths!"**_

I watched as the mighty waters of the Misty Mountains washed away the evil lurking on the land of the Eldar. I am safe my Estel, safe in the land we both love. Frodo was fading fast; he was growing weaker by each moment that passed. I prayed to Eru, what grace that was given to me, let it pass to him and keep him away from the dark embrace of evil. I watched as he closed his eyes and when I was sure he was breathing evenly, I raced to the halls of my father. Only he would know to keep the evil and the darkness away. I am here now Estel, safe from the wraiths. Return home to Rivendell my love. Frodo will be well. Return to me safe and whole.

My father tended to the young Hobbit well. The wound will heal in time but he will carry the pain forever. I watched the entrance to Imladris with hope and fear mingling together. Please keep him safe, Eru. Please return my Estel to me with no harm to his being. My gaze never left the arched gateway. My heart thundered in my chest when I heard the sound of hooves clattering.

A wary rider passed through the gateway and I rejoiced for it was you my love. You have returned to Rivendell safe and sound...


End file.
